


The Gods/Goddesses of the Zodiac

by Smuty_Terrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Blood and Gore, Casual Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Master/Pet, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Older Pines Twins, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuty_Terrain/pseuds/Smuty_Terrain
Summary: This au will be know as the Zodiac God/Goddess, this takes place were the events of Gravity Falls never happend, Ford never got trapped between dimensions, Dipper and Mabel never went to Gravity Falls when they were twelve.Will you read or will you turn your backs on it?





	The Gods/Goddesses of the Zodiac

Gravity Falls an old lumbertown in road kill county Oregon, not many know about this place but who does know about this place they know it's riddled with mystery.

 

A bus was driving on the road towards the forest passing a billboard which read Welcome to Gravity Falls, around in the scenery was a water fall, a water tower with a spray painted muffin? On it.

On the bus were 2 people a male and female sitting in the very back, the male was standing 6'4 in height with broad shoulders and tight muscles he has short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue plaid button up shirt with a orange muscle shirt underneath, blue loose fitting denim jeans which has a out line of his long and large throbbing cock, and with white socks and grey conver all star shoes.

The female beside him was standing 6'5 shoulders not as broad as the male beside her she has long brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a sweater which has a shooting star and was struggling to contain her F cup breasts, purple skirt, black tights and light blue conver all star shoes.

These are Mason/Dipper & Mabel Pines or also know as the Pines Twins.

 

"Last stop Gravity Falls, please exit the bus"

The twins stood up, walked towards the front of the bus and exited it, and walked towards the the side walk and looked at the town they are going to stay in.

"So this is Gravity Falls, I'd never would have thought our great uncles would set up shop in this place, right Mabel"

"Dipper can we just get to the hotel we're staying at, please"

Dipper took a deep breath and looked at his sister with a smile

"Ok ok, mabel we will get to the hotel, unpack our luggage' fool around for a couple of Hours and then we will go to see our Great Uncles"

Mabel smiled and kissed her brother on his lips, she locked her arms around his head and he did the same with her to deeping the kiss

As the pulled away from the kiss they looked to see some people starring at them but Dipper and Mabel didn't care, they locked hands and walked towards the Hotel they are staying at.

 

"Wow-a-zawy, This is big, big window with an amazing view of the town, big bathroom with a corner tub/shower, BIG BED"

Mabel yelled as she jumped on to the bed

"Yep this will be good for the summer, fall and winter, but Mabel remember Mom and Dad sent us here not to just to help our great uncles but to also figure out where we can live"

Mabel sat up and look at Dipper with confused eyes

"Why can't we live with Mom and Dad? Do they not want to have us anymore, I need answers"

Mabel calm down, you know why mom and dad don't want us in the house anymore, they found a mess everywhere which is stained with sweat, Seman, Jizz and condoms after we bought strong aphrodisiacs, they thought we invited people over to have a massive orgy, so they decided to kick us out and to find a new place"

Mabel noded and looked at Dipper with sad eyes, Dipper sighed and went to mabel and pulled her into a tight hug, he could feel her breasts press up against his chest, they held that hug for a couple of minutes before letting go.

"Is my little kitty feeling happy again?"

"Dippe- _SMACK"_

"What did you just say?"

"....meow...."

Dipper smiled that his kitty and kissed were he smacked her, Mabel quickly ran towards the bathroom with a purple bag in hand.

Dipper waited a couple of minutes until the bath room doors opened to reveal Mabel wearing nothing but a pair of car ears on her head, cat paws on her hands, and a leash which was connected to a collarn

Dipper smiled and proceeded to re move his button up and muscle shirt to expose his 10 pack, Mabel started to drool even if she saw it a Thousand times she will never get tired of it, Dipper than removed his shoes and socks then the unziped his jeans and tosked to the other side of the room, all that was left was his really really tight briefs which was ready to teir apart....and it did, the breifs toor apart because of his large throbbing cock and a big set of balls underneath.

"I wounder if it grew? Dipper pulles out a tapemeasurer out of one of his bages and started to measure his dick " Hmm, It's now 20 inches in length and 38 inches in girth, do you still wanna plesure your master?"

Mabel looked at Dipper with determination, she grab the throbbing cock in her cat paw covered hands and proceeded to lick up the shaft running her tongue along the large vain on the underside of the cock until she reached the head of the cock, she took a deep breath and wrapped her lips around the cock head and she proceeded to push the cock down until she hilted her self on the bottom of hos cock, Mabel started to bob her head on her brothers cock, Dipper couldn't help but to moan at this sensational feeling that he has, Mabel took one of her paws and started to fondle Dippers crystal ball sized balls, Dipper couldn't hold it any longer, he quickly gripped Mabels head and held it in place as his thick fertile sperm shot out of his cock head and quickly made it down her throat into her stomach.

After 3 soild minutes of Dipper cumming he finally let go of mabels head, she whipped her head back to look at her belly ready to see the bulge that Dipper made with his gallons of sperm bit to her surprise she didn't see any but she felt hotter, her loins were on fire and needed something to quench that heat, she crawled onto the bed and opened up her legs to her brother waiting for his large cock to ram her insides, Dipper looked at his sister presenting her self to him he looked at her still tight pussy and the tattoo right above the entrance to pleasure the tattoo says 'Dippers Personal CumDump' he smiled at that and proceeded to move his cock head towards her tight pussy he slowly entered and began to ram him self in wanting to hilt himself within, Dipper still doesn't know why Mabel is still really tight, they fuck nearly 12 times a day 25 if they have nothing to do and Mabel's still tight, Dipper didn't complain about it he instead embraced it he loves the feeling pf something tight around him, finally Dipper hilted himself with in his sister and started to pullout and force it back inside of her, Mabel couldn't think straight as she felt Dippers cock head kiss her womb with every thrust, the sound of skin slapping against each other filled the room with Dipper still fucking Mabels insides they have gone at it for hours, so long the sun is setting, Dipper felt everytime Mabel climaxed on him, Dipper kept count on how many times she climaxed 256....257, Dipper helped Mabel from hurting herself from her big breasts by keeping there nipples in his mouth and sometimes he pulled on them to edge her on to her climaxes, Dipper felt a nought form in his stomach as knew he was getting close to his climax, his thrusts gain more speed and strength "I'm going to release in you my kitten, Do you want that?" "Yes, do it fill me up give me your babies" Mabel yelled as Dipper hilted himself within her as his thick, warm, fertile seman flooded her womb, Dipper buried himself deep inside of her as he still fills her up.

Dipper kept himself hilted and cumming within Mabel for the entire night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of the Adventure with more things to Come.


End file.
